This invention relates to intermediates, and processes for making and using said intermediates, useful in the synthesis of quinolone antibacterial agents.
The quinolone antibacterial 7-(1.alpha.,5.alpha.,6.alpha.)-(6-amino-3-azabicyclo[3.1.0]hex-3-yl)-1-(2, 4-difluorophenyl)-6-fluoro-1,4-dihydro-4-oxo-1,8-naphthyridine-3-carboxylic acid and related azabicyclo quinolone antibiotic compounds are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,229,396 and 5,164,402. U.S. Pat. No. 5,256,791 discloses processes for the preparation of intermediates useful in the synthesis of these quinolone antibiotics. These intermediates have, for example, the formula ##STR1## wherein X is a nitrogen protecting group. The foregoing three patents are assigned in common with the present application and are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.
Thus, there is a continuing search for new intermediates and methods of preparing these quinolone antibacterials.